


Mind Trip

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to send John Watson on a mind trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Trip

**Author's Note:**

> a shoe fic

How Sherlock sends John Watson on a psychedelic mind trip without using mind altering drugs.

  1. Replace the regular light bulb in the bed room with a black light bulb.
  2. Make sure the bed room is completely dark.
  3. Wait for John to turn on the light.
  4. Enjoy John’s reaction when he sees you wearing nothing but neon yellow pumps and florescent body paint.
  5. Have sex.
  6. Make John orgasm until his eyes spin.
  7. Repeat steps 5 & 6 as many times as possible.
  8. Enjoy the magical mystical tour.




End file.
